Lady in Red
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Dumbeldore hat sich zum Abschluss von Harry etwas Besonderes einfallen lasen, ein Maskenball. Doch wer ist die Lady in Red? Überarbeitet und von solvej gebetat


Disclaim: Wie immer habe ich mir hier nur die charakter ausgeliehen, und gebe sie gewissenhaft wieder J.K.Rowlings zurück, damit sie das letzte Buch fertig schreiben kann.

_Lady in Red_

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als seine Gedanken zu seinem Abschlussball wanderten. Kurz zuvor war es ihm gelungen Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu besiegen, dementsprechend fröhlich fielen die Festivitäten aus. Dumbledore hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen - einen Maskenball.

Ihm war das gerade Recht, so konnte er unbemerkt in der Masse verschwinden und ihm wurde nicht von jedem auf die Schulter geklopft oder mit Jubelgeschrei empfangen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die seiner Person seit dem Sieg zuteil geworden war, wurde ihm schon langsam peinlich. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst, berühmt zu sein und es nie gewollt, konnte aber doch nichts an den Tatsachen ändern.

Doch an diesem Abend war er nur einer von vielen, und dennoch wurde diese Nacht zu der bedeutendsten seines Lebens.

Selig schloss er die strahlend grünen Augen und driftet in seine Erinnerung ab.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mit schwungvollen Schritten betrat er die große Halle, der schwarze Anzug und Umhang ließen ihn imposant erscheinen, und der ebenfalls schwarze Gehstock unterstrich dieses Bild deutlich. Die einzigen Farben an seiner Verkleidung waren das rote Innenfutter seines seidenen Umhanges und die silberne Maske, welche über Stirn und Augen, eine Gesichtshälfte komplett verdeckte, so würde ihn niemand erkennen.

Einige Augenpaare hatten sich auf ihn gerichtet, als er die halb gefühlte Halle betrat, wandten sich aber schnell wieder ab und die dazugehörigen Maskierten steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Die Halle war mit vielen Stoffbahnen an den Wänden dekoriert worden, die Haustische waren verschwunden. Es lag eine geheimnisvolle Spannung in der Luft. Die schon Anwesenden war am raten, wer sich unter dem Kostüm versteckt die als nächstes die Halle betrat. Auf der Tanzfläche hatten sich bis jetzt noch nicht sehr viele Paare zusammen gefunden. Die meisten tummelten sich in kleinen Gruppen andere standen am Rand bei dem einzigen Tisch auf dem Erfrischungen bereit gestellt waren.

Auch er wusste nicht, wer sich hinter den anderen Masken verbarg, aber das störte ihn kaum, somit konnte er sicher sein, dass auch die anderen nicht wussten, wer vor ihnen stand. Als er eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme vernahm, welche gutgelaunt zu einem in roten Brokat gekleideten Edelmann redete, schlugen seine Füße automatisch die Richtung ein, in der er seinen besten Freund vermutete.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, einen Ritter in golden strahlender Rüstung zu erblicken, Ron war schon immer ritterlich gewesen. Der Helm mit den weißen Federn, der nur die Augen frei ließ, stand ihm sehr gut und verdeckte optimal seinen feuerroten Haarschopf, leicht schmunzelnd fragte Harry sich, warum Ron ein Punschglas in der Hand hielt, sein Kostüm war offensichtlich nicht für ein Dinner geeignet.

Die Person mit der Ron gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft war, passte genauso gut in seiner Kostümierung wie er in seine. Neville hatte sich in den Jahren bis zu ihrem Abschluss sehr gewandelt. Er hatte mehrfach bewiesen, dass er Ehre und großen Mut besaß, und auch im Kampf gegen die Todesser hatte er Harry ohne zu zögern beigestanden. Sein Gesicht war nur durch ein goldenes Band über seinen Augen verdeckt, und da er mit seinen 18 Jahren ein sehr markantes Gesicht bekommen hatte, war er einer jener Kostümierten, die wahrscheinlich jeder sofort erkannte.

Fröhlich hatte Harry sich zu seinen Zimmergenossen gesellt und ihnen mit einem sehr leisen Flüsterton gestanden, wer er war, und dass er heute Nacht unerkannt bleiben wollte. Immer wieder traten Schüler an die kleine Gruppe, heran, und fragten, ob einer von ihnen Harry sei. Da Neville ja mit dem „großen Helden" befreundet war, hofften sie alle er würde ihnen einen Tipp geben, als was Harry auf der Party erscheinen wollte. Offenbar jedes weibliche Wesen im Raum wollte unter allen Umständen mit ihm tanzen. Doch Harry gab sich kein einziges Mal zu erkennen, und seine Freunde schickten sie alle zu einem als Robin Hood verkleideten Sechstklässler.

„Weiß jemand, als was Hermine vorhatte zu erscheinen?" Suchend blickte sich Ron in der nun inzwischen mit Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässlern gefüllten Halle um, konnte aber nirgends den braunen Lockenschopf ihrer langjährigen Freundin ausfindig machen. „Vielleicht ist sie ja eine der Burgdamen", hörte Harry Neville sagen, der scheinbar Rons Blick gefolgt war, denn viele hatten ihr Haar unter einem auffällig geschwungenen Hüten versteckt, so dass sie schwerer zu erkennen waren.

„Wollte sie überhaupt zum Ball kommen?" Verwundert drehte Harry sich zu der zierlichen, in sanften Grün gekleideten Gestalt an Nevilles Seite um. Ginny sah wunderschön aus, sie hatte sich als Elbe verkleidet, das dünne Kleid, welches geschmeidig an ihrem schlanken Körper hinabfloss, wurde um die Hüfte von einer silbernen Kette verziert, ihre langen roten Haare hatte sie in kunstvollen Locken und mit vielen kleinen flatternden Glühwürmern hoch gesteckt. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einer ebenfalls lindgrünen Seidenmaske verdeckt, welche die Form eines Schmetterlings hatte. Ihre rosigen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihre Wangen bekamen einen leicht rötlichen Farbton, als Neville sie ohne zu stottern zu einem Tanz aufforderte.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie geht als Elbenfrau, warum ist das Kleid dann so? Ich glaub es nicht, ich bring sie hier raus, schau doch nur wie die anderen Männer sie alle anstieren!" Zornig stellte Ron sein unberührtes Glas auf den Tisch hinter ihnen. „Ron, warte, siehst du nicht, dass sie nur Augen für Neville hat? Die anderen interessieren sie gar nicht, zerstör ihnen das jetzt nicht, bitte." Beschwichtigend hatte Harry ihm die Hand auf die eiserne Schulter gelegt und ihn sanft zurückgehalten.

„Du hast recht." Resignierend blickte er zu dem mehr als glücklichen Paar auf der Tanzfläche. "Sie ist meine kleine Schwester, verstehst du?" – „Ja, aber sie wird erwachsen, lass sie los. Geh lieber zu der hübschen Burgdame die dich schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde anhimmelt."

Ermutigend klopfte er seinem Kumpel auf den Rücken. „Und das ist für dich OK?" Fragend blickte er in moosgrüne Augen – die würden ihn immer verraten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf – war aber erleichtert, als Harry nickte und er somit das reizende Fräulein zum Tanz auffordern konnte.

Langsam bahnte sich Harry den Weg durch die Menge. Er wollte sich allmählich von dem Fest verabschieden, bevor ihn noch jemand erkannte, konnte es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, nochmals beim Punsch vorbeizugehen. Das frische Glas in der Hand haltend zog er sich in eine ruhig Ecke zurück , mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete er seine Freunde, während sie tanzend, lachend und plaudernd in der Menge untergingen.

Amüsiert betrachtete er nun auch die anderen Gäste etwas genauer und begann Vermutungen anzustellen wer sich unter welcher Maske verbarg. Der große, als Bär verkleidete Mann konnte nur Hagrid sein, und er war in ein heiteres Gespräch mit Prof. Sprout vertieft; da sie sich als Knolle verkleidet hatte, war sie nicht sehr schwer zu erkennen. Der ganz in schwarz gehüllte Effendi war vermutlich Snape und der ebenfalls schwarze Ritter mit der ganz in grün und silber verpackten Hofdame war selbstverständlich Draco, da er ständig von zwei Schildknappen mit Henkerskappen umgeben war, und die Dame war sicherlich Pansy Parkinson die sich keine Gelegenheit nehmen ließ, an Dracos Arm zu kleben. Typisch Slytherin.

Gespannt, wen er als nächstes entdeckte würde ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge wandern, als ihm ein rotes Kleid in die Augen fiel. Es war nicht prunkvoll, sondern von einer schlichten Eleganz und aus einem Stoff, der die Trägerin wie einer Prinzessin erscheinen ließ. Ihre Hände waren in roten Handschuhen versteckt, die ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten, und ihre Haare fielen in sanften Locken geschmeidig auf ihre nackten Schultern. Die Korsage war mit vielen kleinen Bändern im Rücken zusammen gehalten und der Rock fiel leicht schwingend bis zum Boden. Kein Funkeln ging von ihrem Kostüm aus, aber sie war die am hellsten strahlende Frau im ganzen Raum.

Jeder trat einen kleinen Schritt zu Seite, um ihr nicht im Weg zu stehen, wenn die unbekannte Schöne auf ihn zukam, sie schien auf eine ganz bestimmte Person zuzugehen. Ihr Gesicht wurde, bis auf die roten Lippen, von einer rotschwarzen Federmaske verdeckt, ihre Schritte waren zaghaft, aber zielstrebig direkt auf ihn zu.

Harry merkte wie seine Hände feucht wurden und seine Mund trocken, hastig trank er einen großen Schluck Punsch, als auch schon der erste Anwesende -ein Cowboy- sein Glück bei der mysteriösen Lady versuchte. Zögernd willigte sie in einen Tanz ein.

Als die Musik langsam ausklang löste sie sich wieder von ihrem Tanzpartner und führte ihren Weg quer durch den Raum, direkt auf Harry zu, fort. Es war also kein Versehen gewesen- sie wollte tatsächlich zu ihm.

Doch wer war sie? Er kannte sie, daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch wer? Parvati und Lavender hatte er schon vor einer Stunde gesichtet und Cho konnte es auch nicht sein, sie war als Geisha mit schneeweißem geschminkten Gesicht und prächtiger Frisur zum Ball erschienen. Ginny war es ebenfalls nicht, also wer dann?

Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt wurde ihr Weg erneut versperrt, diesmal von dem schwarzen Ritter, welcher ihr mit seinem Schwert den Weg versperrte um sie so am weiter kommen zu hindern, während Pansy in Tränen aufgelöst in die andere Ecke der Halle verschwunden war. Doch die rote Dame lächelte nur süffisant, streckte ihre Hand nach der Schneide aus und schob sie sachte zur Seite. Genau diese Bewegung war es, die sie verriet.

Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können, warum war ihm das nicht gleich aufgefallen? Doch er war immer noch sprachlos. Dieses Kleid, ihre Figur und diese Haare, noch nie war sie so schön gewesen und sie wollte nur zu ihm- aber wusste sie, wer er war? Er hatte niemandem erzählt, als was er auf dem Ball erscheinen würde, auch ihr nicht, doch sie schien genau zu wissen auf wen sie da zuging.

Sie war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und das Lächeln, das sie ihm nun schenkte, verschlug ihm den Atem. Vorsichtig stellte er sein Glas auf den Tisch neben sich und schluckte hart. Sie sah so wunderschön aus in diese Farbe, er würde nie vergessen, wie sie in dieser Nacht strahlte.

Wortlos stand sie nun vor ihm, streckte ihm die behandschuhte Hand entgegen und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er glaubte zu träumen, dieses wunderschöne Wesen wollte tatsächlich mit ihm tanzen. Eigentlich war er ein miserabler Tänzer, aber mit ihr an seiner Seite war es ihm egal wie er sich anstellte. Schon bei den ersten Takten verschwanden alle um beide, nur noch sie und er waren in der Halle, tanzten Wange an Wange und sprachen noch immer kein Wort. Langsam bewegten sie sich zu den klängen der langsamen Musik über das Parket, und schauten sich hin und wieder unsicher in die Augen.

Wie auf Wolken bewegten sich das Paar über das Parket. Seine Wange an ihrem nach Rosen duftenden Haar. Er umfasste die den grazilen Körper noch etwas fester. Noch nie verspürte er ein solch starkes Bedürfnis einer Person einfach nur nahe sein zu wollen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie ihre Hand in seiner lag, ihre Schritte sich seinem Tempo anpassten und er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugen musste. Dieser Moment war schlicht und ergreifend – Perfekt.

Er wünschte sich, dass dieses Lied nie enden würde und wollte diese wunderschöne Frau nie wieder los lassen. Als der letzte Ton der Musik verklungen war hatte er immer noch seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und sie ihren Kopf leicht an seine Wange gelegt. Als sie die ruhige Stimme des Schulleiters aus ihrer Zweisamkeit riss. Den Arm immer noch um sie geschlungen, blickte er empor zum Rednerpult, an dem sich Dumbledore gerade geräuspert hatte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich zog.

„Das letzte Jahr ist für viele von euch vorbei und ich hoffe ihr konntet alle in Ruhe dieses Fest genießen." Mit einem zwinkern schaute er direkt zu Harry, der nur kurz nickte. „Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und wie es Brauch ist auf Maskenbällen, werden die Masken um Schlag zwölf abgenommen..." Den Rest der Rede bekam er nicht mit, da die junge Frau zu seiner Linken sich bei diesen Worten versteifte und sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung winden wollte um davonzuschleichen.

Sachte zog er den schlanken Körper ein Stück näher an sich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht zu erkennen geben wollte, genau wie er, doch mit ihr an seiner Seite war ihm an diesem Abend, in dieser Nacht alles egal. Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Federmaske an ihrer Stirn und legte die Hand dann auf ihre gerötete Wange.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, dass die fröhlich lachende Menge um sie herum begann, die Glockenschläge rückwärts zu zählen. Mit jeder Sekunde wanderten seine Lippen näher an ihre, bis sie sich endlich trafen. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Sie schmeckte nach Zimt, Honig und nach noch viel mehr, so einen Kuss hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Wie in Trance lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander, ihm kam es vor als hätte die Musik aufgehört zu spielen und die Masse gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich, das war wie Magie. Bis er realisierte, dass es Wirklichkeit war.

Zögernd blickte er in die Runde, bis er erneut Dumbledores Stimme vernahm: „Auch ihr beide solltet euch nun demaskieren, wir wollen alle wissen wer denn diese Schönheit an Mr. Potters Seite ist." Bei diesen Worten ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und Harry nahm sich die Maske von der Nase, da jetzt sowieso jeder wusste, dass er sich darunter verbarg.

Dennoch konnte er die Panik in ihren Augen deutlich sehen, sie wollte nicht erkannt werden. „Vertraust du mir?" Sie nickte - er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. „Dann erlaube mir, deine Maske abzunehmen, ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein, das verspreche ich dir." Zögernd wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu, legte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulte und nickte noch einmal.

Sachte löste er das rote Band in ihrem Nacken, schob seiner Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass er ihr nun zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ungehindert in die haselnussbraunen Augen blicken konnte, und wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er schon zuviel Zeit vergeudet hatte, er hätte ihr schon viel früher seine Liebe gestehen sollen.

Er war sich völlig im klaren, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, und dass alle den Atem anhielten. Als die Mitschüler erkannten wer die mysteriöse Lady in Red wirklich war, ging ein erstauntes Raunen durch die Halle. Ohne zu zögern - alles um Hermine und sich ignorierend- ging Harry vor ihr auf die Knie, nahm ihre Hand in seine und schaute zu ihr empor. Noch nie hatte er solch ein starkes Gefühl von grenzenloser und vollkommener Liebe verspürt. Was ihn wahrscheinlich zu seinem nächsten Schritt beflügelte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir erst jetzt und so spät sage, ich habe Glück, dass ich dazu noch die Möglichkeit bekomme, da ich bei dem Kampf auch hätte sterben können, genau wie du, und du hättest nie erfahren, was ich für dich empfinde." War seine Stimme zu Anfang noch brüchig, wurde sie mit jedem gesprochenen Wort fester. „Daher bitte ich dich, da ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe, hier und jetzt um deine Hand. Willst du meiner Frau werden?"

Die Antwort war so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte und dieses eine Wort sollte das einzige sein, das er an diesem Abend von Hermine vernahm.

„JA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jahre später hörte er ein Lied im Muggelradio, das ihn an den Abend erinnerte an dem er all seinen Mut zusammen nahm, lieber hätte er Voldemort noch einmal besiegt als ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, als Angst das sie nicht das gleiche für ihn empfand. Wäre er nicht von ihrer Schönheit so berauscht gewesen hätte er den Antrag wahrscheinlich nie gemacht. Doch er war froh, dass es so gekommen war, und seiner Lady in Red ihm zwei Jahre nach der Hochzeit einen Sohn und kaum ein Jahr später ein Mädchen schenkte.

Auch heute noch verschlug es ihm den Atem, wenn er an diese Nacht dachte und wie glücklich die Jahre bis jetzt waren.

„Woran denkst du?" Ihre liebliche Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nun nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Müde schaute er ihr entgegen. „Ich dachte an die Nacht, in der sich alles für uns änderte, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen ich hab Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbracht, um so auszusehen, und hab so gehofft einen Tanz mit dir zu tanzen um gleich wieder zu verschwinden, doch du hast mir da einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Gespielt böse funkelte sie ihren nun ergrauten Ehemann über die Lesebrille hinweg an.

„Ja, aber hättest du nicht so ausgesehen, wie du aussahst, hätte ich nie den Mut aufgebracht dich zu fragen. Dafür habe ich dich schon zu sehr geliebt und es nicht fertig gebracht es dir zu gestehen, du hast mich in eine Trance versetzt, mich verzaubert. Sonst könnten wir uns heute nicht an zwei Kindern und fünf Enkelkindern erfreuen."

Lachend zog er seine Frau auf seinen Schoss, „Aber du bist noch immer so schön wie an diesem Tag. Du bist und bleibst meiner „Lady in red"."

ENDE

Inspiriert durch das Lied Lady in Red von Chris de Burg.


End file.
